


Sweetheart You Look A Little Tired

by Ashleyparker2815



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Accidental bed-wetting, Bed-Wetting, Hurt Peter Parker, Other, Peter Parker Has Nightmares, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Precious Peter Parker, Protective Tony Stark, Scared Peter Parker, Summer Vacation, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Has A Heart
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-01
Updated: 2019-05-20
Packaged: 2020-02-10 17:18:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18664867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashleyparker2815/pseuds/Ashleyparker2815
Summary: Peter has a hard time sleeping at night because he has nightmares. Tony is there to help him but first Peter has to tell him.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I literally just came up with this idea and decided to write it at 3am on a school night. I hope you guys like it!!!!

Peter was so excited to be going over to Tony’s tower on the weekend. He’s been looking forward to it all week. 

Ever since Homecoming Peters gotten a lot more close with Tony. That’s why he can actually call iron man ‘Tony’ now. 

Never in Peters life would he have ever expected to be calling the superhero he’s been looking up to and slept on his bed sheets and had his pictures on his wall by the first name. 

Peter still can’t believe his life. 

It was Friday morning and Peter was on his summer break. School just ended less than a week ago and Peter just couldn’t wait to finally be on break and to be able to hang out with Tony all summer. 

Peter was in his room packing his bag last minute, as always, as he waited for Happy to text him he was outside. 

Aunt May was going to be going on a trip with her friends for a few weeks and at first she didn’t want to go because she couldn’t leave Peter alone but then Tony said that he could watch Peter while she was gone. 

May was reluctant at the idea at first but eventually Tony and Peter convinced her. 

May left early Friday morning to leave for the airport and Peter was about to be leaving as well. 

Peter finished packing all his clothes and some other stuff before he checked his phone and saw a text from Happy. 

Happy: hey kid, I’m outside! Hurry

Peter: I’m coming now! 

Peter texted Happy back then put his phone in his bag. 

This was gonna be a fun summer, Peter thought. 

.  
.  
.

The car ride to the tower was short just because Peter was talking a mile of minute to Happy and nothing important. 

“See you later, Happy!” Peter said excitedly as he got out of the car and grabbed his bag out of the trunk. 

Peter made his way into the elevator holding onto his bag. The elevator stopped on Tony’s private floor and Peter put his bag down to find the man. 

“Hey Pete” Tony said holding a coffee in his hand and walking over to Peter. 

Peter turned around and smiled up at him “hi!”

“Are you ready for a fun summer?” Tony asked and put his arm around Peters shoulders. 

“Yeah! We can work in the lab all day and night without anyone telling us what to do” Peter said then sat down on the couch. 

Tony sat down next to him “we still have to sleep you know bud” 

Peter just laughed and shrugged his shoulders. 

.  
.  
.

They ended up watching a movie then going down to the lab to work. 

They have been down there for about three hours and Peters eyes started to burn, not used to being up so late but he didn’t want to say anything. 

Tony looked really focused on his iron man gauntlet and Peter didn’t want to bug him to tell him that he was tired. 

After a few more minutes Peter felt like he couldn’t keep his eyes open anymore so he decided it was time to speak up and say something to Tony. 

“Uh, Tony?” Peter said quietly and looked over at him. 

Tony stopped what he was doing and looked over at Peter. Peter looked exhausted. And he probably was exhausted, Tony thought. Peter was a kid and he didn’t even realize the time and that he should be putting the kid to bed at a reasonable time. 

Tony knew Peter had a bedtime but he’s never had a bedtime so it was a bit difficult for Tony to remember that. Also because he’s never had to take care of anyone else before. 

“Oh, sorry Pete,” Tony stood up and wiped his hands on his pants “I didn’t realize it was so late, Let’s go up” 

Peter stood up happy because he didn’t have to tell Tony he was tired because he didn’t want to seem like a little kid in front of the man but he knew he was one so it didn’t matter. 

Tony shut down the lab then they got into the elevator and made their way up. 

When the elevator arrived on their floor Peter made a beeline for his bedroom. 

“I’ll come tuck you in in a minute, kid” Tony said and Peter nodded as he walked to his room. 

Tony watched Peter go to his room before he went to go tuck him in feeling really excited to be spending the whole summer with Peter.

Since Peter almost died on that beach, Tony has felt the need to step up to help guide Peter. But soon that turned into him wanting to be more to Peter than just a mentor. 

At first, Tony kept a distance between him and the kid and tried not to get that much involved but after awhile he knew that he wanted to be more involved. 

He wanted to know more about Peters life and he wanted to be a bigger part in it. And that’s exactly what he became. 

He stepped up and became a huge Part in Peters life. Tony knew that Peter had no man figures in his life so he decided that he would step up and be a kind of like a ... father figure for Peter, or dad... whatever you call it. He wanted it. 

Peter quickly wiggled his way into Tony’s life. Pretty soon Peter started coming over and hanging out with Tony in his lab and watching movies and eating food with him. 

Tony seemed to find Peter more of a kid everyday after hanging around him so much. He obviously knew that Peter was a child and as much as it surprised him at first, it didn’t bug him that a practical baby was jumping around Queens fighting crime. 

After awhile though. Once Tony got to know Peter a little more and become closer to him it started to bug him. 

Tony didn’t like the idea that Peter, his kid... not his kid was fighting crime. 

As much as Tony hated Peter being Spider-Man, he couldn’t stop him just like Pepper couldn’t stop him from being iron man. 

And that’s what makes Tony and Peter so much alike. 

Maybe that’s why Tony likes Peter so much, because he sees himself in him. A better version of himself. 

After Tony was done with his thoughts he realized the time and that Peter would probably be done getting ready for bed so he made his way to Peters bedroom to tuck him in.


	2. Whatever happens

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys are having a great Saturday!!!!

Tony walked to Peters bedroom and opened the door. 

Peter was in his pyjamas that were Captain America. Tony remembers buying them for Peter as a joke but he never expected Peter to actually want to wear them. 

He guessed it backfired on him. He would now have to buy Peter Ironman pyjamas to make up for the ugly Captain America ones. 

“You ready for bed?” Tony asked then sat down on the edge of Peters bed. 

Peter nodded and jumped into bed then got under the covers. He cuddled into the pillow and then Tony pulled the blankets up to his chin. 

“Sleep good, bud” Tony said and ran his hands through Peters hair which he knew Peter liked. 

“Night” Peter mumbled and turned around so that he was facing the window. 

Tony stood up and looked at Peter one more time before shutting the door and walking out of the room. 

He walked back to his own room and quickly got ready for bed. For once he was actually really tired and was going to bed willingly. 

After he was done getting ready for bed he crawled into his own bed and once his head hit the pillow he was out. 

.  
.  
.

It was just after 3am when FRIDAY woke Tony up from his well deserved sleep. 

“Boss, Peter is awake and is in distress” FRIDAY spoke and Tony straddled awake. 

Tony sat up in bed and lifted the covers back and got out of bed. His feet hit the cold floor but he didn’t care as he made his way to Peters room. 

Tony got to his bedroom door and he listened in before he knocked. He heard light whimpering and it hurt Tony’s heart. 

He knocked on the door “Pete?”

It went silent behind the door then he heard the kid speak “Yeah?”

Tony opened the door slowly but really expecting what to see. 

He opened the door fully and walked in. Peter was sat up in the bed with his hair all curly and messy all over the place. 

Tony walked closer to him and sat on the edge of the bed. He saw the tears on Peters face from the light from the nightlight in the corner of the room. 

“What’s wrong, Pete?” Tony asked sadly because it hurt to see Peter look so sad. 

Peter just cried out and more tears fell down “I’m- I’m gonna be in tr-trouble” 

Tony shook his head “you’re not gonna be in trouble, Peter” 

Tony didn’t understand what Peter would be in trouble for for just sleeping on his bed all night. 

Peter took a shaky breath then continued “I-I had a bad d-dream and-and I-“ 

Peter cut off and chocked on a sob before continuing “and when I woke up the bed was wet” 

Tony didn’t understand at first. The bed was wet? Oh, Peter wet the bed. He had no idea how to handle this sort of situation. 

Tony remembers that when he was little he wet the bed once and his dad came in and had to help him when he was six and his dad was not happy. Tony remembers he stripped the clothes off of him and yelled at him while he ran a shower for him. 

Tony remembers wetting the bed two times after that but he didn’t tell his dad and he dealt with it himself. He knows now that his mom probably knew but she didn’t say anything. 

Tony didn’t respond and that gave Peter the wrong impression “I’m sorry, I’m sorry” 

Tony hushed him “don’t be sorry, Peter. It’s not your fault. It happens” 

Peter started crying again and Tony decided he had to do something before the pee gave Peter a rash from sitting it for so long. 

“Let’s get you changed, Pete” Tony said then stood up and pulled the blankets back. 

He saw the wetness on the front of Peters pyjama pants. It was around his crotch and down his legs. He looked at the mattress and there was also I wet puddle there too. 

Peter looked between his legs sadly then looked up at Tony and cried more.

“Don’t cry, Pete. I’m not mad” Tony tried to reassure Peter. 

Peter felt the most embarrassed he’s ever felt in his whole life. He was just sleeping peacefully when all the sudden he had a bad dream and he wakes up and the freaking bed was wet. 

Not to mention Tony Stark saw that he wet the bed and he was currently sitting in his own urine. 

Peter got out of bed and stood up. He felt the wetness on his legs and he just wanted to change. 

Tony lead him into the bathroom.

“I’m gonna run you a shower so you can clean off” Tony turned on the shower but Peter just stood there. 

Peter didn’t really care if Tony saw him naked, that wasn’t the problem here. The problem was that he freaking wet the bed. 

Peter took off his wet pants and tossed them to the side. He took off his shirt then walked over to the shower and got in. 

Tony felt kinda uncomfortable because he didn’t really know what to do. Him and Peter were really close but he didn’t think they were close enough to be seeing the kid naked. He just guessed it was because Peter was a kid and honestly didn’t care. 

Peter got into the shower and Tony brought the shower handle down to help him rinse off. 

After Peter was done he got out and Tony shut off the shower then got a towel for Peter. 

Peter went into the towel Tony held out for him and cuddled into it feeling better now that he was covered. 

“I’m gonna go change your sheets for you, buddy” Tony left to go change Peters sheets and Peter stayed in the bathroom. 

Tony stripped the bed of the sheets and put them in a pile with Peters pyjamas. 

He went into Peters closet to get new bedding and put it back on the bed. 

Peter came out when the bed was made and he sat down on it with his towel wrapped around him. 

Tony got out new clean pyjamas for Peter and handed it to him. They weren’t Ironman but they also weren’t Captain America so it was okay. 

Tony sat next to Peter then Peter stood up and stood in front of Tony. 

At first Tony wasn’t sure what Peter was doing but then Tony realized that Peter wanted him to help him get dressed. 

Tony held out the pyjama pants for Peter to step into. Peter dropped his towel and held onto Tony’s shoulder for support then stepped into one pant leg then the other. Tony pulled up his pants for him then grabbed Peters shirt and handed it to him. 

Peter put it on and looked at Tony sadly. Tony knew that if Peter wasn’t so tired he’d be embarrassed but Peter didn’t seem to care that Tony literary just put his pants on him and saw everything. 

Peter moved to the side but Tony grabbed his hips and held him in front of him “don't be sad, Peter” 

Peter just nodded not looking Tony in the eye. 

Tony stood up and pulled back the blankets. Peter paused before he got into the blankets. 

Tony sat on the edge of the bed and ran his hands through Peters curls. Peter looked exhausted so Tony knew he would be asleep soon. 

“If you need me I’ll come, Okay?” Tony said because he wanted Peter to know that he would always be there for him. 

“Thank you for helping me and not yelling at me” Peter said then looked down at his hands. 

Tony didn’t understand why Peter thought he was gonna get in trouble for something as innocent as wetting the bed. He was a child, why would Tony yell at him. 

“I would never yell at you, Peter” Tony said and Peter just nodded his head. 

Tony ran his hand through Peters hair one more time before standing up and leaving the room. 

He closed Peters bedroom door and made his way back to his own room. 

He wasn’t that tired anymore. He checked the time and saw that it was 4:32am. He should definitely go back to sleep but he doesn’t know if he’ll be able to. 

He got into bed and tried to fall asleep and to his luck he did.


	3. Chapter 3

Tony was working in his lab when he got the alert. 

“Boss, Peter seems to be in distress and is asking for you” FRIDAY said. 

Tony dropped what he was doing and he made his way to Peters bedroom. 

Since Peter has been staying with him he would get really bad nightmares and would wet the bed. 

The first night Peter wet the bed Tony didn’t really know what to do. He had to remind himself that Peter was a child who had just wet the bed and that it was Tony’s responsibility to deal with it because he had promised the boys aunt that he would take care of her nephew. 

Tony knocked on the door and then he walked in without waiting for a response. 

When he walked in he saw Peter sitting up in bed crying. Tony walked to the edge of the bed and sat down. 

“What’s up buddy?” Tony asked quietly but he already knew the answer. 

Peter continued to cry so Tony reached out and rubbed Peters arm. 

Peter finally calmed down enough and decided to speak “I d-did it a-again” 

Tony felt so bad for Peter. He didn’t know why Peter was having accidents. He didn’t know if it was because he was sleeping in a new bed every night or because he missed his aunt or maybe he did it back in his own bed too. 

“It’s okay, Peter” Tony stood up and moved the blankets back to reveal Peters wet pants and bed. 

“I’m s-s-Sorry” Peter cried out after he looked down at his wet pyjama pants. 

“It’s okay, it’s not your fault, buddy” Tony tried to explain to Peter to make him feel better. 

Tony held out his hand for Peter to grab onto. Peter took Tony’s much larger hand in his and stood up on shaky legs. 

Peter let go of Tony’s hand to go into the washroom. 

“You clean up and I’ll change your sheets” Tony said then started taking off all the sheets on Peters bed. 

Peter shut the bathroom door and looked down at himself pathetically. He was so embarrassed because this is the third time he’s wet the bed in the two weeks that he was staying with Tony. 

Peter took off his pyjama pants and threw it into the corner. 

Peter started the shower and just pulled his shirt up a bit so it wouldn’t get wet. 

After he was done he got out and wrapped a towel around his lower half. 

He looked at himself in the mirror and he looked awful. His face was all pale and he had tear tracks down his cheeks with red rimmed eyes. 

With the amount of sleep that he was losing over this bed wetting problem was staring to catch up to him. 

Peter looked away from his reflection and went back out into the bedroom. Tony was sitting on the chair beside his bed on his phone then looked up at Peter when he walked in. 

“You all done?” Tony asked then handed Peter his clean pyjama pants. 

Peter nodded his head then grabbed them from Tony and stood in front of him. 

“Thanks for helping me. You didn’t have to” Peter said then looked down sadly. 

He knew that Tony didn’t have to help him but he was glad that he did because he would hate to have to do this all by himself. He didn’t really care much about it being embarrassing because he knew that Tony understood that he had some problems at nighttime. 

“I don’t mind helping Peter and you know that” Tony tried to give Peter a smile. Peter just looked up at him then looked away. 

Peter held the pyjamas tight in his hands. He just wanted this night to be over and he wanted this stupid bed wetting to stop but he knew he needed to work on it or something. 

“Get dressed, I’ll turn around” Tony said knowing that Peter probably wanted privacy right now. 

Tony got up to walk over to Peters bed while Peter dropped the towel and pulled his legs through the clean pyjama pants and pulled them up. 

He walked over to the bed and got in.

“Don’t be sad, Pete” Tony pulled the blankets back for Peter to get into bed. 

Peter didn’t say anything but just looked up at Tony sadly. 

Tony ran his hands through Peters hair then left his bedroom. 

It was around 4am in the morning so Tony decided to go to bed himself. 

.  
.  
.

Tony woke up in the morning at 10:34am. 

He didn’t mean to sleep that long but he was just exhausted. 

Tony got out of bed and went into the bathroom to wake himself up a bit. 

When he came back out he got dressed and then made his way into the kitchen to get some coffee. 

He was surprised to see Pepper sitting there on the kitchen island.

Tony walked out and walked past Pepper smiling. 

Tony and Pepper decided to get back together a little over three months ago. Tony has always known that he loved Pepper but he didn’t want to admit to caring about anyone because he was scared. 

After they got together though, Pepper helped Tony open up a bit with showing emotions and caring. Peter also helped without even trying to. 

Tony started making his coffee then he turned around and leaned against the counter. 

“You slept awhile” Pepper smiled at him then turned back to her book. 

Tony poured his coffee then took a big sip “I was up late with the kid” 

Pepper put her book down then turned to Tony to give him her full attention “did you guys stay down in the lab too late again?” 

Tony shook his head “No, Peter uh, Peters been wetting the bed” 

Tony looked up at Pepper for her reaction and she looked at him sadly. 

Pepper was concerned for Peter because he was a child and there had to be a reason for him wetting the bed. 

“Is it because of nightmares?” Pepper asked. 

Tony looked towards Peters bedroom. He didn’t know for sure but if he had to guess he would say that’s why. 

“I think so” 

Just as Pepper was about to say something else Peter walked out of his bedroom. He was wearing mismatched pyjamas. The top was a Captain America one and his pants were blue and green army. His hair was extra curly and was sticking up everywhere. 

“Morning kid” Tony said then ruffled Peters hair when Peter came closer to him. 

Peter just mumbled something then went into the fridge to get some milk. 

“Hey Peter” Pepper said and Peter must have not saw her sitting there because he turned around and was surprised to see her. 

“Hi” Peter said with his voice high. 

Tony just smiled at the two then he sat on the stool and Peter sat next to him with his cereal that he just poured. 

“What do you guys want to do today?” Tony asked and Peter just shrugged his shoulders. 

Tony didn’t know if Peter was being silent because he was still tired or because he was embarrassed from last night. 

Tony hoped that he wasn’t embarrassed because there was nothing to be embarrassed about. 

“We could go down to the pool to go swimming” Pepper suggested and Peter looked up thinking it was a good idea. 

“Do you wanna do that, Pete?” Tony asked Peter hoping that Peter would say yes. 

“Yeah! I wanna go swimming!” And just like that Peter was in a good mood. 

Peter finished eating then Pepper went into Tony and hers bedroom to change into her bathing suit. Tony followed Peter into his room to help Peter find his bathing suit. 

After Tony got it for him he left the room to go change himself and Peter changed. 

Peter took off his pyjamas and slid on his bathing suit then ran out to the living room. 

Pepper was waiting there in her bathing suit coverup and holding towels. 

Tony came out right after then they all went down to the pool. 

When they got there no other avengers were there which surprised Tony because they were always there if they weren’t working out or eating. 

“I wanna jump in” Peter ran to the edge but Tony stopped him. 

“Wait” Tony called out then turned and grabbed a life jacket “you have to wear this” 

Peter ignored Tony and moved closer to the edge of the pool to jump in. 

Tony remembered what May had told him about Peter being a child and sometimes he wouldn’t listen so Tony would have to make him listen. He remembers her telling him that since he was the adult he was the one in charge of Peter and could tell him what to do. 

“Peter, if you jump in that pool without your life jacket we’re going right back upstairs” Tony said firmly. 

Peter stopped and looked at Tony probably trying to decide if he was being serious or not. 

Just then Steve and Bucky walked in in their bathing suits. 

Tony had helped to make Buckys arm water proof after he got in the water with one that was not water proof and ruined it. 

“Hey guys” Steve said then put down the towels and jumped in. 

Peter looked at Steve excitedly then made a move to jump in. Tony knew that Peter didn’t know how to swim after finding out the hard way. 

“Peter. No” Tony walked closer to Peter but Peter started to run away. 

Tony grabbed his arm and stopped him from running. 

“Hey-“ Peter said annoyed but was cut off by Tony. 

“If you want to go swimming then you need to wear a life jacket” 

Peter looked over at everyone. 

Pepper was sitting on the pool chair watching them. Steve was in the pool swimming and Bucky was sitting on the edge with his feet in the water. 

Peter really didn’t want to look like a baby in front of the freaking avengers wearing a life jacket. 

But he also knew that Tony wasn’t gonna let him go swimming without it. 

“Fine” Peter mumbled. 

He held out his arm for Tony to put the life jacket on him. He could have easily done it himself but he wanted to be stubborn and make Tony do all the work. 

Tony got his arms through them did up the buckles in the front and between the legs. 

“Can I go now?” Peter asked impatiently. 

“Go” Tony gently pushed Peter away towards the water. 

He was just content to watch Peter swim while sitting with Pepper.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyyy so I know I didn’t update this for awhile I had the chapter written I just didn’t know if I wanted to post it just yet but here it issss


End file.
